Cuddle me!
by ashes and cinders
Summary: Problems in Sakura and Sasuke's new relationship cause chaos among their other now grown rookie friends. Can it be fixed? Reviews needed so I can finish!


It was a typical day in Konoha. The sun was shining, the birds are singing, and our lovely group of konoichi were gathered for their monthly bull session. The girls decided to make this a monthly tradition once they realized that Temari would become a permanent fixture in their group since she had become the Sand's ambassador to the Leaf. This bond only became stronger when she and Shikamaru started dating. The girls took this time to go and have lunch and discuss "girl things"- Fashion, weapons, missions, and most recently – the love lives of all of them. Each girl had gotten together with her favorite shinobi; TenTen with Neji, Temari with Shikamaru, Ino with Chōji, Hinata with Naruto(once aforementioned ramen loving knucklehead finally realized what everyone else already knew), and most recently Sakura and Sasuke.

The previously mentioned avenger had finally pulled his head out of his _*ahem*_ and realized that he needed more than revenge. He and the pinkette had started dating after said epiphany six weeks previous. However, now Sakura was facing a dilemma she had no idea how to fix,

"Why the long face, Forehead?" Ino broke her from her thoughts.

"Yeah, I thought you would be all talk today considering you and Uchiha finally got together," added Temari.

Sakura sighed, "I'm happy, really, I just.."

"Just?" interjected TenTen.

"I'm just trying to figure things out. It's my problem guys, no need to worry about it."

"We're your friends Sakura, you've helped us plenty of times, let us help you." Hinata added quietly.

"It's just Sasuke rand I have been going out for over a month and..."

"AND...?" Back to Ino.

"Well, it's just... We haven't kissed! Sure, he's taken me out to dinner, but he's never done anything else! No goodnight kiss, no hug, he won't even hold my hand!" Sakura was on the verge of tears.

"Wow... I heard the Uchiha was an ice cube, but I had no idea he was that bad." Temari threw in.

"I can't believe he's been dating you for over a month and he hasn't even held your hand! This is an OUTRAGE!" Ino pounded her hand on the table for emphasis. The other patrons turned to see a raging blonde and ducked their heads in fear.

"Calm down Ino! Yelling won't help Sakura, not to mention you're frightening the other customers." TenTen tried to calm said raging blonde.

"Well still, there has to be something we can do about it." Ino grumbled, while also mumbling some choice words about Sasuke.

"I'm surprised Sasuke hasn't even held your hand, Naruto can't make it a day without his cuddles." Hinata put in.

"HA! Did you say cuddles?!" TenTen started laughing hysterically.

"Well yes. He has to give me a big bear hug at least once a day, hold me for hours if there's time. He goes crazy if he doesn't." The opal eyed beauty blushed at her friend's' laughter.

"Would you imagine that? One of the most feared shinobi in the world goes crazy without cuddle time," Temari chuckled.

"He's not the only one with habits, Neji turns absolutely foul if I don't kiss him at least once a day." TenTen piped up again. "What about you Ino? Does Choji have habits like that?"

Ino put her thumb to her chin, "Now that I think about it, yes. He loves to cook and eat a meal with me everyday, at least when we're not on missions. Come on, Temari, Shika's gotta have some kind of habit."

"The only thing I can think of that's similar is that he likes to lay next to me on the roof and watch clouds."

Sakura grew more depressed with each girl's description of her man's habit. She finally put her head on the table and covered it with her arms.

The girls all looked over to their friend.

"Don't worry, Forehead! I'm sure he won't stay an ice cube forever!" Ino tried and failed to encourage.

Sakura just moaned miserably, "It's no use. Maybe he just isn't interested? Maybe he thinks asking me to be his girlfriend was a mistake?"

"I'm sure it's not that Sakura. Maybe he just needs to find his habit?" TenTen tried to assure her friend.

"Wouldn't he have found it by now?" Sakura asked quietly.

"I don't know Forehead, Sasuke is definitely different than the other guys. Who knows? Maybe Saskue doesn't _have_ a habit."

"Ino!" The other girls yelled at their blonde friend.

Sakura groaned, "I'm doomed."

The girls continued their girls day until Sakura had to leave for her evening shift at the hospital.

The other girls lingered behind, not done discussing Sakura's current "problem". About 20 or 30 minutes after Sakura departed, Ino got an evil look in her eye.

"Okay, what's that look for?" TenTen was slightly afraid to ask, and was trying to scooch closer to Temari for protection.

"I think I just figured out a way to get Sasuke's attention, but we all have to agree and it will require some unwilling assistance from the guys," Ino's face had a huge evil grin at the thought of her plan. Temari began to chuckle, just based on the look on the other blonde's face, she knew this had to be good.

"Lay it on us."

Xxx

Hinata really hoped this plan of Ino's worked, but she absolutely hated having to do this to Naruto. She had been avoiding him the last couple of days, either saying she was busy, staying away from places she knew he frequented (Ichiraku), or just plain slipping out of his arms when he did manage to find her. She could see in his eyes he was upset, but she had to do this, Sakura had helped her so many times with Naruto, she felt she had to return her kindness.

Xxx

Ino had had a much easier time rejecting her boyfriend, she simply told him that she was on a diet and wouldn't be joining him for meals. He had been very upset she could tell, but she knew her boyfriend well enough to know that if she let him stew for a few days, eventually he would ask her why she was doing this. She could only hope he asked soon, she his cooking!

Xxx

Shikamaru didn't ask questions when Temari refused to watch clouds with him, though she could tell it irked him. She figured after a few days, he'd realize it was less "troublesome" to ask her why than to wait for her to tell him.

Xxx

TenTen could tell the first time she pushed Neji away he was hurt, every time after that she could see his anger getting hotter and hotter and she wondered how long it would take until he boiled over. Poor Lee took the brunt of his rage, getting beaten to a pulp multiple times until Neji knocked the green beast out cold.

Xxx

On the third day of their little plan the girls decided it was a good idea to regroup and figure out what to do when their boyfriends finally broke down and asked them what was going on.

They didn't need to wait long.

Xxx

The boys had had a similar idea, they had been having problems with their girlfriends the last few days and they had decided some sparring and ramen (Nauto's idea) would be a good way to work off stress.

Sasuke was the only one of the guys with a girlfriend who wasn't present (he was probably off training).

After they had beaten the tar out of each other and practiced their techniques the guys had built up an appetite and had decided to go to the loved ramen stand to get lunch.

The young men took a seat on the stools and gave Ayame their orders. As they waited for their food, Naruto started complaining about his current "issue" with Hinata.

"I just don't get it! I've been a good boyfriend, I'm nice to her, I take her on dates, I bring her flowers. Why won't she give me my cuddles?!" Naruto whined.

"Maybe she finds you annoying," Shikamaru suggested.

"Did you cheat on her?" Choji asked through gulps of noodles.

"Not if he wants to live," Neji growled, sending his cousin's boyfriend a death glare.

Naruto paled at Neji's glare and then rose up in defense, "I would never cheat on her! And as if you guys can talk! I'm sure none of you can say you don't have problems with your girlfriends!"

"Well, now that you mention it, Ino has been acting strange lately. She won't cook or eat with me anymore, she says she's on a new diet, even though I tell her all the time she's beautiful. It's like she's been avoiding me." Choji agreed, again through gobbles of food.

"Now that you mention it, Temari has been acting troublesome lately too. What about you, Neji, any problems with TenTen?" Shikamaru turned to the prodigy. Neji's face grew dark.

"Oh ho! So it's not all perfect for you either!" Naruto teased.

Neji shot him a look and mumbled something.

"What was that?" Shikamaru asked.

"I said that she has been refusing to kiss me!" Neji growled, thoroughly irritated l.

"Ouch," Choji said.

"So we're all having issues with our girlfriends, and I don't think it's coincidence that all of the girls started acting strange at the same time," Shikamaru hypothesized.

"And you would be right," all the guys hopped around to see their girlfriends, Ino at the front of the pack.

"What gives? What did we do?!" Naruto whined, looking imploringly at his girlfriend.

"We need your help," TenTen stated calmly.

"And you thought the best way of asking for it was by being troublesome?" Shikamaru asked sarcastically. Temari growled at his remark.

"Our friend is in pain, and we need your help to fix it!" Ino pointed at each of the guys.

"Sakura is hurt? What happened? Who injured my sister?!" Naruto shouted.

"She's not hurt like that, idiot," Temari said with roll of her eyes.

"Huh?" Choji finally piped up.

"She has been hurt emotionally," Hinata stayed quietly.

"And the cause? Sasuke Uchiha." Ino finishes angrily.

"What did he do?!" Naruto growled, his eyes flashing red.

"It's not what he did, it's what he's not doing," TenTen crossed her arms.

"As you all know, Sasuke and Sakura have been dealing for almost two months now, well apparently, the Uchiha is so emotionally constipated that he has no idea what to do with his girlfriend. He hasn't kissed her, he hasn't hugged her, he hasn't even held her hand! He's breaking poor Sakura's heart!" Ino practically screeched at the end.

"And what do you expect us to do? " Neji asked dryly.

Hinata replied. "We need you all to talk to Sasuke, you are much closer to him than any of us are, there's a better chance he'll listen to you."

"And if we refuse?" Shikamaru asked.

Temari answered with a wicked smile, "Very simple, if Sakura doesn't get any affection from the Uchiha, neither do any of you."

Naruto's eyes bugged out. "None?"

Hinata looked at him firmly just as the others looked at their boyfriends, they all answered together.

" **None."**

Xxx

Sasuke was at the training grounds alone working on target practice. He knew Sakura was working at the hospital today, but he honestly thought he would have seen the Dobe by now.

"Sasuke, you Teme ! I'm gonna kill you!"

Speak of the devil.

"Spiky human boulder!"

Okay, he wasn't expecting that.

"Byakugan!"

Or that.

"Shadow possession jutsu."

And _definitely_ not that.

Sasuke growled as he realized because of Nara's jutsu, he could not walk away as the group approached.

"Keep struggling Uchiha and I'll block your chakra points," Neji said firmly.

"Shut it, Hyuuga," Sasuke growled back.

"No! You need ta shut it, cause you're the reason we're in this mess!" Naruto shouted at his best friend.

"Explain," back to monotone and a cold glare.

"Because of your treatment of Sakura, our girlfriends have decided we are to be punished until you fix it," Neji explained tersely.

"What a drag," Shikamaru groaned.

"What exactly did they say I did?" Sasuke asked, outwardly bored, but inwardly insulted.

"According to the girls, you've been kinda _distant_ with Sakura" Choji elaborated through a handful of chips.

Sasuke glared, wanting more information. Naruto could no longer resist giving his best friend an earful. "Is it true that even though you've been dating Sakura for almost two months and you haven't kissed her yet?! _Not even held her hand?!_ _ **What the hell is wrong with you?!**_ "

Sasuke's eyes actually widened a little.

"What the hell?!" Sasuke lost his cool.

"Our girlfriends told us. Apparently Sakura showed up to the last girl's lunch in distress. She told them she was worried that you had lost interest or had regretted your choice in her," Neji elaborated. The other guys were amazed he had spoken so much, especially about _relationship_

 _stuff_.

" _ **And you better fix it fast Teme! I NEED MY HINA-CUDDLES!"**_ Naruto yelled.

The other guys, even Neji (though he'd never admit it), were snickering at Naruto.


End file.
